Xfiles ?
by chriscarter661
Summary: Ouais, le titre bon bah, hm... C'est censé etre GSR et JSR pour Jack - Sam Romance dans Stargate... mais je crois que meme si vous ne regardez pas Stargate vous pouvez quand meme lire... THE SUITE !
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais pas quoi dire.. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ca...lol_

_Vous allez dire que j'ai fumé la moquette, mais je vous promet que je n'ai même jamais touché une seule cigarette (a part celles en chocolat... si, si, c'etait au chocolat...) _

_Bon, bah... Je vous laisse découvir ma dernière... hM... puis je dire oeuvre ? J'crois pas non._

_Bonne chance (donc c'est...hm... une espèce de cross-over entre Stargate et CSI... mouais...)_

Le vent soufflait très fort comme souvent dans le désert du Nevada. Un SUV noir avançait à vive allure, projetant derrière lui un large nuage de poussière. Les gyrophares intégrés à ses feux clignotaient, mais aucun son, mis à part le moteur, n'était émit. Le SUV se gara en glissant devant un panneau "Défense d'entrée - Propriété de l'Armée des Etats-Unis". La portière s'ouvrit et Gil Grissom, emmitouflé dans un gros pull, une casquette sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en sortit. Il s'avança rapidement vers un groupe de militaires qui se tenaient près de lui.

Le général Jack O'Neill se retourna en entendant une voiture arrivée à vive allure dans le désert. Il était près de midi et la chaleur était étouffante. il portait néanmoins une grosse veste, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil retenu par une ficelle. Le vent était presque violent, l'empêchant de discuter correctement avec les militaires non gradés qui se trouvaient avec lui.

Gil tendit la main directement au Général O'Neill.

- Général O'Neill ?

- Vous êtes Gil Grissom ?

Gil acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et regarda immédiatement autour de lui. L'endroit était vraiment désert, il n'y avait même pas une voiture, à part la sienne. Comment les militaires étaient ils arrivés là ? pas de trace non plus de cadavre.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, général ?

Jack lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive. Gil jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture, le moteur tournait toujours.

- Vous pouvez éteindre le moteur, Monsieur Grissom, vous risquez d'en avoir pour un moment.

- Je... Hm... Général, une de mes CSI est avec moi.

Jack regarda la voiture puis haussa des épaules.

- Dites lui de venir avec nous. Je vous expliquerais en chemin.

Gil repartit vers sa voiture en courant, ouvrit la portière et Jack le vit discuter avec quelqu'un puis éteindre son moteur, sans monter dans la voiture. Une jeune femme brune en descendit, elle aussi emmitouflé dans un gros pull épais. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent. 

Jack les attendaient devant un trou dans le sol que Gil n'avait pas vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Les militaires avaient déjà disparus dedans. O'Neill les attendait à l'entrée, il leur fit signe d'entrer, et une fois que tout le monde fut a l'abri du vent, il referma une porte métallique au dessus d'eux.

- Générale O'Neill, Sara Sidle.

Ils se serrèrent la main pendant que Gil regardait autour de lui ils étaient dans un espèce de tunnel en métal avec des tuyaux qui couraient au-dessus de leur tête.

- Merci d'avoir fait si vite, docteur Grissom. Le NCIS est en route, mais ils ont eu un petit contre temps, et du temps, nous n'en avons pas. Suivez-moi.

Ils longèrent les couloirs, sans jamais croiser personnes ou même une porte. O'Neill était devant, marchant rapidement, et Gil et Sara le suivait quelques pas derrière, se jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Gil prit enfin la parole.

- Général O'Neill... En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant vos vacances, docteur Grissom, mais nous sommes face à une situation assez délicate...

- Je... Je ne suis pas en vacances.

- Oh... Votre superviseur, Monsieur Ecklie ?...

Gil fit un signe de tête au général qui s'était tourné pour avoir confirmation du nom.

-... Il m'a dit que vous étiez en vacances dans le secteur et que vous seriez ravie de nous rendre service.

- Disons que j'étais en repos, à Vegas.

- Vous arrivez directement de Vegas ?

- Oui.

- Ma... Hm... Mon second était à Vegas, elle devrait être de retour maintenant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, O'Neill s'arrêta net et regarda Sara et Gil.

- Vous comprenez que vous êtes dans une zone strictement confidentielle et que rien de ce que vous allez voir ne doit sortir de ces murs ?

Grissom fronca des sourcils et Sara se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire.

- Oui, général.

Gil et Sara avaient l'impression de marcher depuis des heures quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Jack l'ouvrit, sans clés, et ils entrèrent dans un immense hangar. Gil ne se souvenait pas avoir descendu des escaliers, mais pourtant le hangar était d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Les rendant minuscule. Plusieurs militaires se tenaient autour d'une masse à quelques mètres d'eux. Une blonde aux cheveux courts se tourna vers eux, un sourire au visage. Jack enleva sa casquette et il s'approcha du groupe déjà présent, il ne s'adressa pourtant qu'à le jeune femme.

- Colonel Carter, voici Gil Grissom et... Sara...

- Sidle.

- Sara Sidle, des CSI de Vegas.

- Des civiles, mon général ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix... et le docteur Grissom est un éminent spécialiste des insectes... Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

il se tourna vers Grissom et lui montra du doigt un espèce de cafard géant. Et quand je dis géant, c'est géant, aussi gros qu'un veau. Grissom s'approcha délicatement, un peu perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?

- C'est ce que vous allez nous dire, docteur.

- Appelez-moi Grissom, s'il vous plait.

Samantha Carter s'approcha de la bête en même temps que Sara Sidle. Les deux femmes regardèrent Grissom, attendant une explication.

- C'est... peu commun. Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Confidentiel.

Gil regarda Jack, étonné.

- Ca m'aiderait pourtant à comprendre comment...

Gil tapota la carcasse de l'animal.

- On dirait une Archimandrita tessellata géante. La plus grosse que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent devait mesurer 15 cm, mais là...

- C'est un projet de l'Armée ? Transformer des cafards en cafards géants ? demanda Sara, limite en souriant.

Sam la regarda, elle aurait bien aimé sourire elle aussi, mais vu le regard menaçant de son commandant, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Grissom jeta lui aussi un regard qui en disait long à Sara.

- J'imagine que l'emmener avec nous au labo pour l'examiner est exclu ?

- Nous avons un labo à votre disposition. 

- Et... qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?

Sam regarda Jack qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait avalé quelqu... chose.

- Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ?

Sara était maintenant intriguée. Pourquoi les militaires les avaient appelé à la rescousse dans un endroit strictement confidentiel au beau milieu de la célèbre Area 51 ?

Une voix nasillarde sortit d'un talkie walkie.

- Jack ? Sam ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Jack récupéra le talkie walkie dans sa poche.

- Bonjour Daniel. Tout va bien ?

- J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui vous prend autant de temps. J'étouffe là-dedans !

Sara et Gil se regardèrent puis regardèrent le cafard géant. Sam sourit.

- Non, il n'est pas dans le cafard. Daniel est... coincé... avec d'autres cafards géants.

- D'autres ? Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- On a eu une petite invasion.

Jack parlait toujours à ce mystérieux Daniel, quand il eut terminé, il rangea son talkie walkie dans sa poche et se rapprocha de Grissom.

- Mes hommes vont vous amener celui là dans un labo. On aimerait que vous trouviez un moyen de les éliminer.

Sara regarda O'Neill, complètement hébétée.

- Vous avez essayé avec de l'insecticide ?

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire à nouveau. Elle aimait bien cette Sara Sidle, elle avait un peu l'humour caustique du général. O'Neill donna ses ordres aux militaires présents, et il demanda à Sara et Gil de le suivre dans le même tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Cette fois, Samantha Carter les accompagna.

- En faite, c'est une énorme blague c'est ca ? demanda soudain Sara.

Grissom ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. O'Neill lui, tourna la tête vers elle en secouant la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez appelé des civiles à la rescousse ? Vous n'avez pas d'entomologistes dans l'Armée ?

Vu que Sara ne reçut pas de réponses, elle continua de parler, seule.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais épisode de X-files... Un cafard géant... et elle est où cette infections de cafard au fait ?

- Dans notre base, à Cheyenne Mountain, répondit Jack, sans prendre la peine de se retourner cette fois.

- Et vous avez apporté ce cafard jusqu'ici ? Pour que le docteur Grissom puisse l'examiner et vous dire comment les détruire ?

- Pas tout à fait...

- Grissom ?

Silence. Obscurité.

- Grissom ?

Une voix lointaine mais familière.

- Gil ? Réveilles toi, Gil !

Il ouvrit un œil et la lumière aveuglante du jour l'éblouie et le força à refermer les yeux au plus vite.

Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son front. Les sons commençaient à redevenir cohérents et familier. Il essaya de se rappeler où il était. Le désert ? Il avait rendez-vous avec un certain général O'Neill au milieu du désert ? Non, il avait rendez-vous avec... Il se redressa péniblement et ouvrit les yeux lentement, se posant une main en visière pour éviter le contact direct du soleil. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Il prit une profonde respiration et sentit immédiatement la forte odeur du chlore.

-Tu es resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil, Gil.

Il regarda Sara qui se tenait assise sur son transat, en bikini, une main posée sur son torse. Elle le caressait doucement.

-Tu aurais du mettre ton chapeau.

-Je croyais que tu le détestais ce chapeau.

-Oui, mais au moins ca te protège du soleil. A quoi tu rêvais ?

Grissom la regarda.

-On a un peu trop trainé avec le général O'Neill ces derniers temps, dit il en souriant.

Juste à ce moment là, O'Neill arriva en bermuda, une casquette de l'armée vissée sur la tête, accompagnée de sa très jolie subordonnée Samantha Carter.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Gil a eut une insolation. 

Sara se leva et enfila un short.

-Il est l'heure ? demanda Gil en regardant O'Neill.

-Oui, la réunion commence dans dix minutes. Dit il en soupirant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers l'hôtel, se demandant encore comment ils avaient pu atterrir dans un séminaire comme ca. Surtout eux. Le thème étant « Comment avoir de bonnes relations de travail avec ses subordonnées. »

Jack et Grissom marchaient derrière Sam et Sara et profitaient pleinement de la vue. Et là était la réponse à tout ce séminaire !


	2. Chapter 2

_Allez une mini suite à une histoire que je ne comptais pas vraiment continuer... je verrais si je la continue encore un peu... c'est surtout pour vous faire patienter... c'est nul à mon avis comme suite, mais bon... c'est toujours un peu de lecture..._

_J'essaye de revenir vite pour la suite de HTTM et Missing Scene..._

Un soupir dans l'immense auditorium de l'UCLA fit se retourner une grande partie de l'audience. Sara rougie et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège. A côté d'elle Grissom ne leva même pas les yeux de son cahier à spirale dans lequel il notait les observations du professeur, mais en le regardant attentivement, Sara vit un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et lui tapota le bras avec son stylo.

- Hm ?

Il ne leva pas la tête, toujours plongé dans ses notes. Sara retenta l'expérience et retapota son bras. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle se pencha vers lui pour regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire depuis près d'une heure.

Le séminaire avait été une idée d'Ecklie. Une brillante idée. Le thème était "De bonnes relations de travail". Visiblement, dans les couloirs du labo, une rumeur circulait comme quoi le superviseur CSI Niveau III Gil Grissom avait du mal à s'entendre avec la CSI Niveau III Sara Sidle. Si seulement ils avaient su... Rien que de repenser à son entrevu avec Ecklie fit sourire Sara.

Grissom cacha son cahier pour que Sara ne voit pas ce qu'il écrivait.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce séminaire t'intéresse ? demanda t elle en murmurant.

Elle eut quand même le droit à plusieurs "Chut" de la part de ses voisins.

Grissom se pencha vers elle légèrement, sa tête touchant presque celle de Sara et il lui murmura encore plus doucement.

- Chut !

Sara le regarda, à moitié exaspérée et à moitié amusée.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive dans le cou un petit pic. Elle se retourna d'un bond et chercha un coupable du regard. Elle tomba alors sur le Général Jack O'Neill qui souriait bêtement de sa dernière trouvaille sous le regard hébété de son second, le colonel Samantha Carter.

Grissom donna un petit coup de coude à Sara pour qu'elle reprenne une position convenable en classe.

En tant que conférencier, Grissom n'aimait pas voir autour de lui des personnes papillonner à la place d'écouter. Il se mettait à la place du pauvre conférencier du jour qui n'arrivait pas à captiver la plupart de son audience.

- Gil...

Grissom prit sa respiration et regarda Sara en souriant.

- C'est bientôt fini, Sara.

Devant le trop sérieux Gil Grissom, Sara prit la décision de radoucir l'atmosphère. Elle posa alors délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de Grissom et le caressa, l'air de rien.

Griss écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui, effrayé, tout en essayant d'enlever la main de Sara.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Aux bonnes relations de travail.

Et à ce moment là, le conférencier annonça la fin des cours pour la journée.

Sara se leva d'un bond mais dû tout de même attendre son cher superviseur qui prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

- On va manger ?

- J'aimerais discuter deux minutes avec Steve.

- Steve ?

- Notre conférencier d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oh ? Il s'appelle Steve ?

- Si tu avais écouté ne serait ce que le début de sa conférence, tu aurais...

- C'est pas follement intéressant.

- Et pourtant...

- Tu me feras un résumé ?

- T'avais qu'à écouter. Et c'était quoi ca, y'a deux secondes ? Dois-je te rappeler que la totalité des personnes présente à ce séminaire font partie de la police ?

- Et alors ?

- Le sujet de la conférence d'aujourd'hui était le harcèlement sexuel.

- Et tu t'es senti harcelé, là ?

Grissom réfléchit un instant.

- Bon, pas vraiment harcelé mais...

- Laisse tomber, va discuter avec ton cher Steve, je vais rejoindre Sam et Jack pour manger.


End file.
